


nothing tastes sweeter than your lips, darling

by findmenot



Series: Supercorp drabbles that will pull my heartstrings [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorp endgame, like just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmenot/pseuds/findmenot
Summary: Lena and Kara are in college and are in lovethat's pretty much it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp drabbles that will pull my heartstrings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	nothing tastes sweeter than your lips, darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, hope you enjoy it.

Classes were suspended for three days. It’s hot and what better way to spend that to go outside, mall and all. Or even better, drinks! At least that’s what most of the students are planning. But not for the two girls on room 110, Lena and Kara had other plans.  
  
“You know, the bar doesn’t sound so bad. Nia and the others are going. Even your sister.” Lena says, her back comfortable on her bed, a lollipop resting on her puckered lips.  
  
Kara emerges from the bathroom, hair still wet and a towel on her shoulders, “It’s not often classes get suspended,” she walks towards Lena’s and with a goofy grin she says, “Besides, I’d rather stay here with you.”  
  
“Charmer.” Lena smiles in return, she scoots a little and have her head dangling a bit from the edge of her bed. “C’mere,” she stretches her arms out, reaching for Kara who’s already only a few feet away from her.  
  
Kara reaches for Lena’s hands and sits so that her face’s in level with Lena’s. Lena then lets go of Kara and turns so that she’s lying on her abdomen and can see her girlfriend properly. She rests her head on her arms, her lollipop still playing on her lips. “You smell good,” she says and stares, and ocean blue eyes connects with forest greens.  
  
“Yeah?” Kara whispers as she leans closer. Lena lifts herself up a little and removes the candy from her mouth. She slowly leans forward, her lips almost a hair away from Kara’s own pair, and Kara doesn’t wait as she captures Lena’s lips with her own.  
  
Lena’s free hand is holding Kara’s neck while her other supports her weight, and she pulls Kara closer, eager and as if missing her. Kara smiles in the kiss, and Lena mirrors it as she slowly pull away.  
  
“Tastes like peach,” Kara comments as she licks her lips. Lena blushes, biting her lower lip.  
  
“I like this flavor.”  
  
Kara hums and pushes a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear, “Me too,” and she draws herself in Lena’s space once more, her lips brushing Lena’s lips, “it’s sweet,” she whispers.  
  
Lena giggles, and Kara joins her. “I know,” she gives Kara a soft peck, “but nothing tastes sweeter than your lips, darling.”  
  
“Aren’t you glad we stayed in?”  
  
Lena only nods, and Kara chuckles.  
  
“I love you...” and Kara has heard this from the youngest Luthor before, but it never fails to make her heart burst with happiness.  
  
“And I love you.”  
  
Lollipop and the bar forgotten, they got lost in each other’s sweetness.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ta da?


End file.
